Akhamarat
|team = Red |teamseniority = 08/25/2011 |statisticsdate = 12/18/2011 |totalpop = 1949 |civilians = 1449 |soldiers = 500 |soldiereff = 5.43 |density = 20.28 per Mile |litrate = 20 |religion = Voodoo |casualties = 1858 |attacking = 1470 |defending = 388 |casualtyrank = 10,369 |currency = Florin |infra = 172.96 |tech = 19.59 |nationstrength = 667.829 |rank = 13,353 |alliancerank = 366 |alliancecount = 395 |efficiency = 5.43 |landarea = 96.110 Miles |space = |environment = 1.5 |envnum = 8 |defcon = 5 |mode = War |modedate = 08/17/2011 |state = Peace |nuke = Ban |number = |nativeresources = |slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = |deleted = yes }} Akhamarat is a small, developing, and established nation at 123 days old with citizens primarily of Arab ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Akhamarat work diligently to produce Lumber and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Akhamarat will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Akhamarat to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Akhamarat allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Akhamarat believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Akhamarat will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The city of Kalúsia was founded on Wednesday, the 17th of August, 2011CE (or Jége-Céz, Jandeí Dúrt-Elój Vórsi-Ád) when a group of free-thinking scholars and manual workers from the Middle-East, notably from Iraq, headed East to build an empire away from one that they believed to be inadequate. Abandoning all preexisting hopes of a revolution in their homelands, this group called themselves 'The Last Hope' (Arabic الأمل الأخير) and fled to the mountains in Tajikistan to settle. With the aim of creating a peaceful, free life for themselves, they founded the capital city of what would we be known by residents as Ákhamarat. This city was named Kalúsia. The year of its creation was named in the Sátaron tongue, the created language of the Prime Sovereign, Antonivs Gvlielmvs, as 'Vórsi-Ád' - year zero. The group renamed themselves Fate's Mountain, or 'Vueíni Kaurtális.' Although Arabic remained the primary language, English and Sataron were made compulsory in schooling, with optional courses in Russian due to the nation's location. The Prime Sovereign's new governing methods and a constantly wary eye nevertheless upset a good deal of citizens, as did a tax rate that many compared with the countries they had left. However, decent trade with other nations gave the Ákhmerit people access to clean water (sometimes hard to come by in their former homes) and the founding of the capital near plentiful forests and cattle grounds ensured access to homes and food for all of the Prime Sovereign's citizens, for which they were invariably grateful. With the NPO Though the new, weak nation had its degree of prosperity, Antonivs Gvlielmvs knew that he needed greater assistance in raising his cities. After being contacted by the New Pacific Order and liking what he saw Antonivs Gvlielmvs met with the rest of Vueíni Kaurtális to discuss application. Upon their unanimous acceptance he sent the ruling body of the NPO an application to join them, which was accepted. In a war started by the nation of Avvanamor, the vast majority of the Ákhmerit military was destroyed. Despite being sent into a state of Anarchy, however, Ákhamarat rebuilt with direction from the NPO and obliterated the entirety of Avvanamor's army in just a few days. The war ended on September 14th, with Ákhamarat rebuilt and the attacking nation sent into Anarchy itself. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order